Stargate: Doctor Who
by The Daniel Jackson-2001
Summary: On a planet that is many light years from Earth, SG-1 encounters a rag tag group of travelers. Stargate SG-1, Starring Ben Browder, Amanda Tapping, Christopher Judge, Beau Bridges, And Micheal Shanks as Daniel Jackson. Takes place during SG-1's 9th season and between the Dr. Who stories Reign of Terror and Planet of Giants. Note: I don't know much about Cameron Mitchell.
1. SG-1

On a planet many light years from Earth, the temperature feels like a cool autumn day. In a quiet forest filled with tall trees with leaves of the color dark green, there is a device that is almost as tall as a truck. It looks like a giant ring with lights that are look like trapezoid. These lights are called chevrons, the chevrons lock onto symbols that look like carvings of well-known constellations. Since there are seven chevrons on this device, the chevrons lock onto seven of these many symbols, creating a stable wormhole. When a wormhole is opening, a fist made of water will pop out, making a "Kawoosh" noise. Once done, the fist of water will move back into the giant ring.

This device is known by many names, the Astria Porta by its creators who are known as the Ancients. The device is also known as, the Chapp'ai, Portals, Ring of the Gods, Doorway, Stone ring, Gateway, and Stargate. On Earth, this device is known as the Stargate.

On this planet, the Stargate opens. Coming out of the Stargate is a team from a special program from Earth. This program is a United States Air Force secret project about using the Stargate to explore new worlds, save civilizations from conquest, fight against evil alien empires, and to seek knowledge that can help Earth in its future.

After coming out of the Stargate, the team looks around the area. Nothing but a forest, no signs of a settlement nor even life anywhere. The team is known as SG-1 and is led by Colonel Cameron Mitchell. He is a young member of the air force who wanted to join SG-1 after surviving an air battle on a different planet. His wish was granted by Lt. General Jack O'Neill. He became the leader of the team after he learned SG-1 had split up, and decided to bring the old team back together. He is a young white man with brown hair. Mitchell's second in command is Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter; Carter has Ph.D. in theoretical astrophysics and spent "100 hours over enemy airspace" during the Gulf War. She is a blonde and is around the age of thirty.

Along with Mitchell and Carter is an alien named Teal'c; Teal'c is an alien warrior from the planet Chulak. His species is known as the Jaffa, a race of genetically enhanced humans with an abdominal pouch that serves as an incubator for a power-hungry alien race known as the Goa'uld. He once served as first prime for the alien conqueror, Apophis, who was once the leader of a Goa'uld empire.

And last but not least, Dr. Daniel Jackson. Jackson is a scientist who was called a fool because of his theories of the pyramids was built by aliens. In 1995, Jackson figured out how to work the Stargate by identifying some of the symbols. Once the Stargate was functioning, Jackson joined the first expedition through the Stargate, which lead them to the planet of Abydos. The expedition later encountered thousands of slaves during a mining operation. The expedition made peace with the slaves and the leader of the slaves offered his daughter Sha'uri to Jackson as a gift. Sha'uri and Jackson later fell in love and got married. Jackson was later involved in the Abydonian revolution against Apophis' enemy, Ra. When the expedition wanted to go home, Jackson wanted to stay behind on Abydos with Sha'uri and plus, he wanted to learn the culture.

"Nothing..." Mitchell shouts. "Nothing here but just these trees, that's dull!"

"Why do you say that, Colonel?" Jackson asked.

"We haven't even explored the area." Carter continued.

"What I mean is that whenever we go to a planet, people always show up." Mitchell responded, making an argument to his statement. "I don't see any signs of life except for trees. I feel like there is no one here."

"Maybe we should check out the area, Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked.

"Maybe we should, but I'm telling you that the MALP showed nothing but trees and that means nothing." Mitchell responded, trying to make an argument.


	2. The Mysterious Spaceship

As SG-1 explores this seemingly lifeless world, a mysterious spaceship is about to land near the same area. This mysterious ship is centuries old and originated from a planet named Gallifrey. Gallifrey is a colorful world in inhabited by a humanoid species known as the Time Lords, who barely left their home world because they had adopted the official policy of non-interference with other worlds. Very few Time Lords disobeyed this policy. Amongst them include an old man named the Doctor, and his teenaged granddaughter Susan.

Not so long ago, the Doctor and Susan decided to leave Gallifrey. The two of them stole a TARDIS, a starship/time machine that can go anywhere in time and space. Unlike a normal spaceship, when the TARDIS lands, it appears out of nowhere and when it leaves it'll disappear out of nowhere. After leaving their home world, the TARDIS suffered sever damage. A circuit that makes the starship/time machine shape shift into anything is destroyed and became irreparable. The ship later permanently forms into a Terran 1950s British police box. The Doctor and Susan were able to land in the Terra city of London in the year 1963, where Susan went to school while the Doctor was repairing the damage to the ship.

After awhile, two of Susan's teachers, Ian Chesterson and Barbra Wright, became suspious of her and the Doctor. They were concerned about her. They went to check out where they thought Susan lived, a junk yard on the address, 42 Totters Lane. One night, when Susan walked home, Ian and Barbra followed her. The couple walked into the junk yard and found nothing but antiques. Then, they heard someone walk into the dump so the two teachers hid behind two chairs. Ian accidentally made a noise that would change their lives forever. The Doctor heard the noise and spots the couple hiding. After the Doctor tries to make them leave, the couples finds Susan in the TARDIS and they force their way in. Despite Susan's protest, the Doctor feared that Ian and Barbra would tell the public about the TARDIS and he decided to not let them leave. After a brief argument between the four, the Doctor launches the ship against Ian and Barbra's will. Instead of taking Ian and Barbra home, they have been going to random places in time and space.

It has been awhile since the four travelers been away from 1963 London. Susan, Ian, and Barbra were starting to think that the Doctor didn't know what he was doing. Most of the time, Susan was the only one the Doctor treated with at least some respect and dignity. The three were getting sick and tried of the Doctor's torment.

The Doctor is about to land the TARDIS on the same lifeless forest world that SG-1 is exploring. Ian walks towards the control room. He was about ready to beat the crap out of the Doctor. He had enough and wants to go home. He arrives in the console room, the Doctor wasn't there. So weren't Barbra and Susan.

The door was open. The TARDIS landed and everyone else was outside. Ian can see the Doctor, standing calm and taking notes of the world around him. Before he could stand up to the Doctor, another thing came into his mind.

"Where are Barbra and Susan?" He asked the old man.

The Doctor quickly pointed towards the woods behind the TARDIS.


	3. The First Encounter

**I'm sorry it took too long to post chapter 3. But please enjoy.**

* * *

It's been minutes since SG-1 arrived on the forest world; SG-1 seemed to realize that Mitchell said this world had no life was because he wanted to stay home today. Then, after walking for a long while, the team stopped as they noticed what seemed like a small abandon building. Probably it's a laboratory. Just then, a curious Susan seemed to follow them into this abandoned building. Susan and SG-1 were surprised to see an M.A.L.P in the middle of the inside of this building. A curious Daniel walks over to the left of this bldg., to what looks like controls. Susan quickly hides herself. Dr. Jackson just touches one button, teleporter rings appear out of nowhere and teleports the M.A.L.P to an unknown destination.

SG-1 stands there in surprise, Susan tries to prevent herself from loudly gasping in shock, but she couldn't. SG-1 hears her gasp and the four of them, Mitchell, Carter, Teal'c, and Daniel, turn to see Susan hiding in a corner.

* * *

Ian endlessly searches the forest for Barbara and Susan. After running around for awhile, he starts to become tired. "Susan, Barbara!" He yells hoping to get their attention. No response. Just then, he finds Barbara but he trips on a tree root. Barbara rushes over to help him up.

"Barbara, thank God." Ian says happily, but he notices that Susan isn't with her. "Where's Susan?" He asked.

"I don't know." Barbara responds quickly. "I think she wondered off, I've been searching for her since."

Ian became fearful, worried on how the Doctor would react knowing that Susan went missing. He didn't want Susan to get hurt but all he can think of is what the crazy old man would do to Barbara, or him.

* * *

SG-1 and Susan activated the teleporter rings, the group just discovered that the rings took them to an abandoned alien spaceship, hovering above the wooded world. Once on board, Susan told them everything.

"I came to that planet with my grandfather, and my teachers Ian and Barbara." She spoke. "We thought it was Earth. It looked like a jungle from Earth, me and Barbara were walking through the forest and I heard a noise. That is where I found you four."

"Highly Unlikely." comments Teal'c. "I never heard of nor saw such a ship that can also travel through time."

"This TARDIS," Daniel asked. "Did it along with you and your grandpa come from an advanced species? I would like to know how members of your species prefect time travel."

"You people believe she's telling the truth!" yelled Colonel Mitchell. "That story was just utter bullshit."

"How could you say that?" Susan enraged yelled back at Mitchell. "You never even have seen the TARDIS!"

"That doesn't mean I have to believe." Mitchell responded.

"Sir," said Colonel Carter, getting Mitchell's attention. "Susan could be telling the truth, time travel is a possibility."

"Okay," said Mitchell. "What about your grandpa, this 'Doctor'?"

"My Grandfather, I don't know where he is, nor Ian or Barbara." Susan responds in surprise.

Mitchell walks over to the teleporter rings. "That 15 year old girl is delusional. I'm going to find her 'Grandfather'!"

The teleporter rings sent Colonel Mitchell back to the wooded planet, while Susan and the rest of SG-1 stay behind on the abandoned spacecraft.


End file.
